A White Tulip's Sorrow
by ladyravenclaw96
Summary: Post book 3 - "To make right of what is wrong." Noatak pays the Avatar a visit from the spirit world.(one shot)


After the finale(which was beautiful and devastating and heartbreaking) I thought of what it would be like if Noatak was to meet Korra now, after everything she had gone through.

Pairing(s): Amorra-ish

Please note: this story is not affiliated with my other amorra fic-'Radiance'

* * *

The night was serene at Air Temple Island, the distractions of Republic City tides away from its calm atmosphere. Deep grey storm clouds rolled across the dark skies, and the full moon shone high above the horizon, bathing the tranquil ocean in its silver glow.

She was seated near the half-opened window, her back towards the modest room as Yue's light filtered inside, creating a halo projection around her still form. The room's surroundings were cast away into shadows, and her ethereal appearance was even more pronounced. Except for the hushed ticking being emitted by the wall-clock, it was quiet.

Noatak stood at the far side of the room, his mind once again questioning as to what he was doing. Since the opening of the portals, this was his first visit into the human world. He remained now as only a spiritual entity, and although he was allowed certain occasions to enter the human world, his existence was forever connected to the spirit world. Time was running out, and he was still debating to whether proceed or go back. Tarrlok would question his brief absence no doubt, but he had gotten this far already. He stepped forward.

He made his way across the room, his footsteps inaudible with every step he took upon the wooden ground below. There was a distinct, floral scent permeated throughout the air. His gaze fell towards the neatly folded pelts on the bed, a spotless washbasin at the wall's edge, and a desk in the far left corner. The desk, overflowing with folded cards and extravagant bundles of assorted flowers. _Explains the smell._ Subconsciously, his fingers tightened around the stem of the simple flower he was holding. He had plucked it on pure whim, from the garden back in his spirit home. He hoped Tarrlok wouldn't mind one missing flower among the rest.

It was a ridiculous notion to him overall, the tradition of giving and receiving flowers. Though here he was, without an explanation as to why, with flower in hand, partaking in the tradition.

She did not flinch, or even look up at him as he stopped in front of her.

_He had to do this._

"Avatar Korra."

She gave no response, and her gaze did not waver from the view outside the window. And yet, it was as though she had been expecting him.

As the light shone down her face, Noatak looked at her, actually saw her properly, for the first time since his arrival.

Had a thousand years passed since his last encounter with her? Because it was not the physical characteristics of her face itself-but the expression, the _tired_, _aged_, expression- that graced her features right now…Though really, what exactly had he been expecting? It was one of his reasons to cross into this world in the first place…

_To make right of what is wrong._

But oh, how it _overwhelmed_ him. Her face, her expression, her eyes, _dear spirits-her eyes_, once lit with wonder, once so full of _life_- were left bleak and vacant.

And he noted the clasped hands, and the way she kept them in one place, the cuts and bruises marring the pallid skin of her arms, and the rigid posture of her body. Bound to a wheelchair-_her_, out of all the people he could ever imagine.

But he had seen her-although mere glimpses- during the fight. Watched her at any moment he was able to- _her_, below in the crystal caves, in the mountains…_Her_- fighting with every ounce of her life, powerful and raw, until the very end, until the force was reckoned with. She had fought the spirit of chaos and darkness, the secret group of anarchists-fought _him_. Every step, every action she took, at the cost of her life, had been for the sake of not herself, but _others_…

When had he ever known someone as selfless as her?

And the unfortunate side effect to the consumption of the poison, both in the literal and figurative way, was this state of numbness, of not been oneself, of _defeat_.

Her spirits were not low, they were almost nullified; her current state of mind was unbalanced.

_And you're one reason why. _

He fell to his knees, his hand tightly clutched around the flower's stem.

"_Avatar Korra."_

He was only met with silence from her as the rain began to pour down outside.

No, she deserved better, his words were meaningless, they held no depth, and would never be able to comprehend her situation. Not when it was him, who had threatened her entire existence on the basis of her identity, when it was him, who left her with scars more visible than his ever were.

He had hid behind a mask to conceal the lies to the world. She faced the world to bear witness to the truth.

Who was _he_, to pass further judgements?

"Please…"

_Please what?_ Please excuse him for what he had done? To forget whatever had happened and to just start anew? He had haunted her visage and now she was suffering from the aftermath.

_He still haunts her visage._

It was becoming more difficult for him to speak, but the words forced themselves out anyway.

"I am…I'm sorry."

He was never one to apologize or ask for forgiveness- even as a child he always had trouble in these matters.

But he just couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Please, Avatar Korra, speak to me," he could hear the loud rush of water outside.

"_Korra_…"

Her name came out strained and barely above a whisper.

She remained silent.

He tried to meet her gaze, to find some sort of recognition.

_Why would she want to face her nightmares in real life?_

She had freed him from his burden, but he could never free her from hers.

The rain continued in its downpour, the city left as a blurry haze behind the grey sleets.

He bowed his head in an act of humiliation as he felt something constrict in his chest.

_Brave, selfless, kind…the words did not even begin to describe her._

Releasing a heavy sigh, Noatak got up and held onto the window's ledge, holding on to it for the support he no longer needed.

He spared a glance in her direction. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her eyes were misty.

_Please, no, no more-_

Time was running out, and he had to return to the spirit world.

It was too late to make amends, and he would never be able to convey the full extent of his thoughts to her.

Noatak placed the flower on the wooden edge of the window, and without sparing another glance behind him; he exited the room to once again cross over into the spirit world.

* * *

She watched the passing night for many hours. The abundance of twinkling stars strewn across the dark skies reminded her of home-reminded her of better times.

It was after much deliberation that she reached out to pick up the flower- a single, white tulip, fresh and unblemished.

Her fingers patted the fragile petals as she looked down at it.

_He didn't have to do this…_

Oh, her heart and mind were in a mess, and she was exhausted.

She felt her eyes well up. A single tear slid down her cheek, and was engulfed by the tulip.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know :)

Also, you can view the full size image of the cover picture on my tumblr(link is on my profile)


End file.
